


Satisfying

by kribban



Category: Fake News FPF
Genre: Episode Related, Harems, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 04:03:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kribban/pseuds/kribban
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glimpse of the timeline where Stephen really did join Mustafa's harem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satisfying

Mustafa is really good at giving people what they want. It’s a skill he has perfected over the course of a long time, as more and more people were invited into his already complicated life.

His household is full of love and chaos, and his role in it is mediator as often as it is lover.

His beloved are all opinionated, determined individuals whose strong wills pull in all directions. He has learned to negotiate, to find solutions that bring the most amount of happiness to everyone, even at his own expense. (Even if it means doing the dishes three nights in a row, which would make his grandfather roll over in his grave for sure.) 

Most of all, he has learned to listen, without preconception or impatience. 

So when Stephen, three weeks in, lays his head on his chest and asks coyly _”Was I expensive?"_ , Mustafa knows exactly what to do. 

He doesn't remind him that the substantial payment was meant as compensation to Stephen’s employer for having to find a new host, or that the constitution of New Ottoman explicitly forbids slavery, or that Stephen is free to leave whenever he wants to. 

He says: _“Eight figures. Very costly.”_ And as a shiver runs through Stephen’s body: _“You were worth it.”_


End file.
